Genesis
by Dark-Star217
Summary: A strong man can be made weak. A wise man can be made a fool. A kind man can be forced into cruelty. To avoid such follies, one must be balanced.
1. Introduction Of Resilience

_Drip_

Think of the darkest place you've ever been.

 _Drip_

The deepest, darkest hole you have ever seen.

 _Drip_

Think of that dakrness falling over you like a cloak.

 _Drip_

Molding you. Annoting you.

 _Drip_

Think of the whispers in the shadows, nawing at the edge of your sanity. Begging, pleading, screaming for you to give in.

 _Drip_

Think of that pure, unadulterated madness, crawling into your soul and trying to bend you to it's will.

 _Drip_

Now think of a candle at your feet. Small, fragile, but defiant in the dark. Fighting back. Raging against the night.

 _Drip_

One, small iota of light, keeping your darkness at bay.

One reason.

One cause.

One goal.

 _Drip_

A man straightened in his sitting position. Blue eyes snapped open, a load clang resounding in the darkness. Light floods into the room as the candle at his feet is snuffed by the change in wind.

"It's time for your bout. Try to put on a good show, neh?" A slick voice mocks.

The blue eyes gaze at the door, taking in the lithe form of the man standing there.

It would be so easy. A quick snap. You could be out of here in minutes.

He shakes off the whispers. Closing his blue eyes with a soft sigh. The light still needed him. His light was still in danger.

 _"Hey, Hey kiddo! You know you're gonna be a big brother soon right?" A kind looking man spoke, his hand resting on a young boy's head. The man wore a soft smile, taking in the sunset with his son._

 _"Imma be the bestest brother ever!" The boy shouted, nodding his head vigorously._

 _The man laughed, ruffling the young boys hair._

 _"I'm sure you will Buddy. I'm sure you will."_

A tall, young man, stands in his cell, blue eyes piercing ahead, blond hair, wild and shaggy, framing his face.

He would protect the light. He would fight and kill for the light.

 _"Take her and hide Sweetie! Don't come out till me or Daddy come for you! Promise me!" A beautiful woman rambled in a panicked hurry, shoving a bag and a four year old girl into the boys arm._

 _The sounds of battle raged outside. Her husband cutting their attackers down by the dozens._

 _"M-mommy...what...what's going on??" The boy was scared. Confused. Where was Mommy going? Where was Daddy? What was that noise?_

 _"We don't have time sweetie. I'm sorry, I'll explain later I swear, now please take your sister!" The woman pushed the two children, a crying four year old girl and a baffled eight year old boy._

 _She could feel her heart breaking. She knew she was lying. She had to be strong though. Her babies needed to see her strong._

The young man stepped forward, the light of the hall pouring on to his form. Scars littered him, telling a tale of hard won fights.

His one arm visible to his _caretaker._ It brought an ugly sneer to the man's face. The left arm, missing at the elbow.

He clinched his fist at his side. The light. The light.

 _"Take this Sweetie." The woman pushed a large knife into the little boys hands, hating herself for the burden she was about to place on his shoulders. "If me and Daddy don't come back in an hour, run. Take your sister and just go. Do you understand?"_

 _The boy shook his head, he didn't understand! What! Why! "Mommy!" The question died in his mouth, the older woman having wraped the two children in a hug._

 _"We love you, so very much." The woman said, tears trailing down every present face. The little girl wailed in abstract confusion. The boy clung to his mother desprately._ _She pulled back, a small, hollow and sad smile on her face. She kissed the litle girl on the head, and with a muted flash, the girl was unconscious. She grabbed the boy by the shoulders._ _"Naruto.."_

"Naruto. Are you ready? You seem a bit lost in thought." That same slick, disgusting voice spoke.

Naruto shook his head again this time in affirmation, stepping into the hall fully, white feathers trailing behind him and showing the black tattooed chain hugging the blond's neck.

 _"Take care of Kari. Protect her, with everything you have. Do you understand?"_

 _The boy, Naruto, stared at his mother for a moment, tears spilling from his eyes. He clinched the knife in his hand, and his eyes closed, a firm nod answering._ _The woman smiled a bit brighter now, her brave little boy..._

 _"I love you."_

"WELCOME LADIES AND DEVILS, TO THE LAST FIGHT OF THE ANNUAL UNDERWORLD BRAWLING CHAMPIONSHIP!" An announcer called over a speaker system. Naruto stood behind his barred enterance. One eye focused on the VIP booth and the seat that held his _caretaker_.

He would save the light. No matter what.

"PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE THREE TIME DEFENDING CHAMPION! SHOUJI THE BEAST!" spoke the announcer, cheers met his call, pleas of marriage and joy meeting a large man that entered from the far side of the areana. His bulky mass soaking up the words of endearment like water to a sponge.

Naruto paid it no mind. His mind was focused. razor sharp. Honed on the task put before him.

Win.

"AND THE CHALLENGER! A MAN OF FEW WORDS, DEADLY SKILLS, AND AN UP AND COMER IN THE FIGHTING WORLD!"

The gate raised before Naruto and he steped onto the wide field. A roar of boos met him before the words even left the annoucers mouth.

"THE FORSAKEN!"

 _"Take care of Kari!"_ "I will Mom." Naruto clinched his fist. Narrowing his eyes at the obsticale before him. He knew the score here, it was always the same. His _owner_ points, and he fights.

Win, and his sister sees another day.

Lose however...

Naruto shook his head, banishing those thoughts, he had one task before him. One last fight and ZaZa would let his sister go.

Naruto cliched his right fist, a calming breathe escaped him. He flexed his back as the outcry of anger washed over him. Slowly, a pair of white wings spread from his back, untouched by the rage being thrown at him. Pure, as if made of light themselves.

The rage of the crowd grew, the proof of their long hated enemy on clear display. It was always like this.

Devils. More like animals. Mad dogs needing to be put down.

Naruto let his anger subside. He couldn't hate them. Even now, after his last years spent as a cage fighter, he knew not all devils were so... _vile_.

He looked toward ZaZa, noting the redhead to his left. A tall man clad in armor, a distasteful expression on his visage, be it from the atmosphere or Naruto's presence was unclear.

One of the Four Moau, Sirzechs Lucifer.

A fair man by most standards, and the one who would insure Kari's and Naruto's freedom.

One. More. Fight.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen! The final bout! Who will win? The mighty Beast! Or The Forsaken Angel!"

Naruto slowly slide a knife from the back of his belt, runes crossing the blade in intricate patterns. The muted golden handle, worn and use to it's master's grip.

Shouji readied a greathammer across from him, the pure bloodlust and desire to end him suffocating the air.

Naruto paid it no mind. He took no pride in this. No joy. He fought for one reason.

 _"Take care of Kari. Protect her with everything you have."_

Naruto's eyes hardened as he took a wide stance, muscles coiling like a spring.

Shouji raised his hammer, a mad grin spreading across his face. The massive mans fingers tightened as they both awaited the call.

"Begin!"

Both combatants sprang forward, Naruto's lean frame cutting the distance between them in seconds. The hammer came at him in perceived slow motion, and a quick duck was all it took to out maneuver the weapon.

Naruto roller out of his duck and sprang forward between Shouji's legs, a breif flash of light highlighted by two splashes of blood dropped the mountain of a man to one knee, even as Naruto turned to plant the knife into the Beasts kidney.

A large hand intercepted the knife mid swing, and Naruto was tossed bodily end over end into a stone wall, his impact knocking the air out of him.

Shouji charged after, slowed by his wounded legs but undaunted. A mighty swing of his hammer shook the arena as it contacted the wall. Smoke billowed from the impact point, and Shouji smirked in confidence that a fatal blow had been dealt.

"Above!" Cried a voice from the spectators, as the crowd, and the Beast all looked up in time to see Naruto come down with a rewarding slash across Shouji's spin, only to spring backwards and dodge the retaliatory hammer strike set to take off his head.

Shouji roared in anger, that this angelic scum could dare lay a blade on him.

Naruto looked on, his eyes chips of blue ice, calculating and cold. He kept his wings tight to his back, getting ready for the next trade off.

Shouji charge at the blond, a bone chilling war cry over powering the roar of the crowd. Comments from the showman long since ignored by all parties.

"I'll kill you!" The Beast billowed, a heavy handed strike breaking the earthen floor like a crack of lightning.

Alas it meant not, as Naruto had already moved inside the Beast's range, two flashes and Shouji held to lines of blood trailing down his arms.

A body kick flung Naruto away, no way to block with he weapon hand still extended, end over end he rolled on the ground, he came to a stop in a crouch, spit and blood leaving his lips.

That last hit broke some ribs it would seem, a large bruise already forming in the shape of Shouji's boot.

Naruto tsked, whoever thought Gladiatorial combat was a good idea was a fucking idiot.

"Come on runt, can't take a kick? These little paper cuts won't stop me!" Shouji shouted as he shouldered his hammer, a grim smirk crossing his face.

Naruto just watched on, waiting for the Beast to move.

"Nothing to say, eh Angel? That's okay, ya know ZaZa told me about your little deal." Shouji mocked his smirk turning darker.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'ZaZa, you bastard.'

"He said if I beat you, I can't have a go at the pretty blond he keeps locked away." The hammer came back to the earth, trailing behind Shouji. He would charge once more. Soon.

Naruto's eyes flaired in anger. How dare this SCUM ever think of touching Kari!

Kill him! Ruin him! Cut him to bits!

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the rage filled words from his mind.

When he opened them, Shouji was feet infront of him, hammer in mid swing. "Got ya!" The Beast cried as the crowd reached a crescendo.

Naruto reacted, and blood flew.

"Arrgghhh!" Cried Shouji, clutching at the stump of his right shoulder, his arm and hammer laying as an after thought to Naruto.

Naruto flowed the man at a slow step, even as the Beast cowered away from him. He kicked Shouji to his back, and placed his boot to the Beast's throat.

Naruto's blue eyes gazed over the crowd, most not happy at the outcome, but looking for death all the same. He crossed eyes with a girl close to his age, red of hair and blue in the eyes. She sat a few rows below the spectator box of the rich and powerful.

He held her gaze even as the hundreds of spectators called for Shouji's death.

"Finish it!" The commentator called, and Naruto cast his eyes down. Shouji begged for his life, even as he slowly bleed out in the dirt.

Naruto looked at the spectator box, his eyes matching ZaZa's, then Sirzechs. Both men nodded, consenting to the fitting death of Shouji The Beast.

Naruto looked once more to the girl, he didn't know why. They stared at each other for minutes it seemed, even if only a second past.

She shook her head in a subtle no, and for some reason, Naruto felt as if a month long discussion had just been held between them.

Naruto slowly pulled his boot from Shouji's neck, ignoring the mass boo's to meet his action.

"I have beaten your champion, and left him disarmed. Declare my victory." Naruto intoned his eyes on the commentator, causing the man to sweat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! THIS YEARS VICTOR TO THE ANNUAL UNDERWORLD BRAWLING CHAMPIONSHIP! The Forsaken!"

A smattering of cheers and boos resounded through the crowd, but Naruto ignored it all, his eyes seeking out the young red head as he walked to his exit.

He saw her, standing, talking to a few others. Friends perhaps, or her peerage.

Naruto shook his head, banishing his thoughts, before he locked his eyes forward. It was time to talk to ZaZa.


	2. An Unlikely Ally

"My, that was quite the spectacular performance, wouldn't you say Sirzechs-sama?" ZaZa spoke, a greasy arrogance to his tone.

Sirzechs for his part, pursed his lips in thought. It HAD been quite the fight, but he was more concerned about the fighter. There was no doubting it. That blond boy was an angel. How in the world did he end up here of all places?

The Underworld Brawling Championship has been a main stay in Devil society since the end of the civil war. It helped take the violence and cruelty that the former enemy factions had for one another, and transform it into a spectator sport. Modeled after the Gladiator duels of ages gone by, it was fast, bloody, and a good distraction from all the suffering Devil kind had been through.

While Sirzechs wasn't a fan of the 'Games' as they were known, he could not deny their effectiveness at managing bad blood. If only he didn't have to deal with ZaZa, everything would be perfect.

"Spectacular indeed. Tell me ZaZa...who is that boy?" Sirzechs spoke in an innocent enough tone.

"Ah? Curious about my Ace? His name is Naruto. A bright boy by any means. Excellent fighter, and sharp. He and I have...an arrangement." ZaZa trailed off, smirking lightly.

The championship meant a lot of different things for Devils, some saw it as a way to gain prestige, other saw a good betting opportunity. For ZaZa and Sirzechs it meant a clash of ideals.

ZaZa was a member of the Old Faction, individuals who sought Devil dominance throughout all worlds. Even Heaven. He and others like him were still sore that the Three Faction war had been brought to a stand still, their pride urging them to spill Fallen and Angel blood. When the civil war exploded, ZaZa had sided with the Old Satans, believing that a new, softer generation of devils would be their downfall.

While he wasn't the strongest individual, even as a high class Devil, ZaZa was a master of deceit, tactics, and politicking.

ZaZa and Sirzechs has been opponents many times on the field of battle. Clashing belief and ideals more times than either cared to count. Both disliked the other, and both wouldn't bat an eye at the others death, but ZaZa did respect Sirzechs power. His skill. That's why he was here.

As chairmen of the 'Brawling Games' ZaZa had to entertain any bigwigs that decided to take in the events. From The 72 Pillars, to the Maou. It was usually the Champion that brought, in ZaZa's mind, the bragging rights of clashing idiology. A Devil was a good champion for the people, no questioning it. But an Angel, forever to act as a Devil's servant? Fight for him? Kill or die for him? Soon enough, Devils would realize the Old Maou were right. All other races should serve beneath their thumb.

Sirzechs knew the look on ZaZa's face. That pride. That _arrogance._ As he watched the stadium clear, he also knew the trouble this would cause. Four fights. ZaZa had forced an angel through four public fights. No telling how many underground rings the blond boy had seen. If news of this hadn't broken yet, it very soon would, and the Angel Faction, Michael especially, would be breathing down his neck.

This **IDIOT**.

"ZaZa, you know I don't like you. I know you don't like me. So I will make this as simple as I can. What ever you hold over th-" Sirzechs started, all set to lay into his not-quite-alley.

"ZaZa." A monotone voice called from the entrance of the VIP booth.

Both men turned at took in the form of the one armed angelic champion. He held a certain grace about himself Sirzechs noticed. Then again, all angels did. He was flanked by two guards, brutish looking men that seemed more than happy to kill their charge than protect him, based on the glares being flung at his back.

"Ah Naruto! We were just talking about you." ZaZa greeted, far to cheerful for the situation they found themselves in.

Naruto paid the rising tension no mind, he had one goal in mind right now.

"Congratulations on your victory my boy! Though I'm amazed you didn't end that reincarnated trash like a dog. You had him at your feet after all." ZaZa continued, revealing in _his_ victory. This would be the lynchpin. This would be the defining moment that people would look back on in remembrance. It would be he, that people remember as who showed the world were Devils rightfully stood!

"Congratulations Naruto-san. You fought an interesting battle." Sirzechs spoke, even as his mind tried to think of a way to head off any problems this kind of blatant disrespect from ZaZa would no doubt bring.

For the most part, Devils have accepted the fragile peace that was the current status quo. With ZaZa showing the underworld he held an angel by the leash...

He had to fix this.

"As I'm sure you are aware, the victor of the Underworld Brawling Championship may make one request of the Yondai Maou." Sirzechs spoke, a plan forming in his mind, hopefully this young man would catch the hint and play along.

Naruto took in the two devils before him silently, before casting his eyes directly into ZaZa's. "Where is my sister?" The demand in his tone was clear, and ZaZa almost, almost laughed at it.

Sirzechs looked at ZaZa in shock, this prideful prick held two angels captive!?

"Yes yes, I had my man fetch her as soon as your victory was called. She should be here in-" Once more the thick doors of the VIP box opened, this time revealing a man in a black butler outfit, his hair slicked back with dark rimmed classes perched carefully on his nose. At his side was a young girl, no older than fourteen. Blond hair, in a long braid, hung down her back. She held three odd marks on either cheek. She was dressed in what would amount to rags, and her crystal blue eyes widened when she saw Naruto.

"Big Brother!" The girl shouted and made to run to the one armed warrior, only to be stopped dead by the hand of the butler on her shoulder.

Naruto let loose an animalistic growl at the offending action, and would have moved to savagely separate butler from limb had he not in turn been dropped to his knees by a harsh blow to his already damaged ribs.

A hacking cough left his frame as he vaguely heard Kari scream for him. This sucked. This whole situation sucked royally.

"ZaZa! Control your men!" Sirzechs shouted, anger at the unneeded assault so blatantly preformed before him.

"Come now Lucifer, surely you can't sympathize with this...insect." Came the greasy reply. Sirzechs clinched his teeth at the pure disrespect leaving his once upon a time opponent. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have killed ZaZa long ago.

"We...had a...deal..." Naruto grunted our as he returned to his feet, glaring defiantly at the guards on either side of him.

"And now I'm changing the deal. You are an excellent fighter Naruto. By far one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of... _working with._ " ZaZa stayed simply. Honestly, to try and hold a devil to their word. How...naive.

"I can't just let you go. No. I'll make you a new deal. Join my peerage. _FALL._ Become a reincarnated devil, and I'll let your sister walk away, right now. Lord Lucifer will even hold me to my word." ZaZa spoke, airly waving his hand to the redhead beside him.

' _He's enjoying this._ ' Sirzechs realized. He was putting this boy in a no win situation and he could tell the angel knew it. To the boy, all devils must have been the exact same. He probably assumed Sirzechs wouldn't stop ZaZa from doing anything untoward his sister should Naruto decline.

He wasn't far off the mark.

' _Damnit..._ ' Naruto scanned the room, trying to think of anything he could do. Lord Lucifer looked unhappy with the situation, but that still left him with four opponents of unknown skill and power, while protecting a non-combatant, while injured.

This was _bad._

 _'As I'm sure you're aware...'_ Naruto perked up as an idea, an insane, stupid, suicidal idea crossed his mind.

"Lord Lucifer...you said I may make one request of the Maou...is that correct?" Naruto spoke calmly as he bowed his head in a form of resignation, something ZaZa took great joy in.

"Yes. If it is within my power, I am held by governing law to make it so. It was decided upon by all the ruling families that a great rewarded be granted to anyone who bests the Underworld Championship." Sirzechs felt compelled to explain. Apparently ZaZa had not seen fit to inform his fighter of his rewards for winning.

Among the wealth granted for winning, a plot of land from one of the 72 Pillers in the human world, and, depending on the fighter, a promotion to a higher class, the favor of the Maou was a highly sought after prize.

Now if only he could make the blond understand what words to say.

"I request that you give my sister sanctuary. Protect her as your own blood and keep her free of political maneuvering." The blond responded in almost an instant. Causeing shock to course through the room.

"Naruto-nii-sama! You can't!" The blond girl shouted, shrugging off the butlers hand put not trying to move closer. Her brother had already been hurt because of her, she didn't want it to happen again.

"Kari. It's fine. Mom told me to protect you, and I can't do much better than a Maou in that regard." Naruto replied, not turning to look at his younger sister. He had set his mind on this course of action, there was nothing else for it. As long as she was safe...

Like mom wanted.

"Do you accept my request Sirzechs-sama?" Naruto asked, his eyes still downcast.

"Are...you sure that is what you want?" ' _Come on kid work with me here! Tell me to kill this idiot! Make me call Michael! Hell, request I get you out from under ZaZa's thumb!_ ' The redhead tried not to let it show, but he knew this boy was making a mistake. He could do so much to help the two, so much more than he was being asked.

He would hand it to the teen however, that kind of dedication to his sister is something Sirzechs could respect, and definitely see himself doing.

"Completely. If my sister leaves here today, she will need someone to care for her. I will NOT allow her to suffer one more minute under ZaZa's captivity." While she hadn't been harmed in anyway, Naruto knew she had been terrified since day one, hell she had been terrified since they had become orphans, if he could guarantee her safety...

"Very well..." Sirzechs consented. He knew all about being stubborn after making a decision. If this is what the boy wanted...so be it.

"ZaZa, do I have your word, before your Lord, if I join you, my sister goes free?" Naruto raised his head, his cold blue eyes cutting a nervous smile from ZaZa.

He didn't know why, but the way the blond looked at him was just...hollow. Torturous.

"..Of...Of course." The devil recovered quickly, he could see his victory now, years of stubborn belief finally coming to fruition. He would be the first to hold an angel under his thumb, but he would not be the last!

"Then I accept." "Naruto No!" The blond ignored his sister as he took slow, measured steps toward the man that would call himself his **[King]**. Calm, calculated expression chiseled into his face.

Four people was a lot after all. He had to make the right choice. For Kari.

Naruto came to a stop directly infront of ZaZa, and he engrained that arrogant smirk into his mind. The disgusting man that stood before him. Not all devils were the same, Naruto knew, but this one embodied what it meant to be evil. This was the kind of devil that the old breed sought to slaughter. The kind of devil humanity had seen the face off in days gone by, as his father had told.

The kind of devil that didn't deserve repentance.

ZaZa closed his eyes basking in the precived resignation shown in Naruto's expression. It was glorious. The way Sirzechs looked at him. That rage, that defeat. Great Satan it was amazing. It was-

A wet squelch resounded throughout the room, and it took a moment for anyone to react.

"G-ghak..." ZaZa tried to speak, tried to make any sound. The knife in his throat made that a bit difficult.

Naruto watched as the crimson life ebbed down his blade and onto his hand. A part of him felt sorrow at what he did, something that always marveled him. This man was the definition of cruelty. The very person he pictured when the word evil was uttered. Yet he still felt sorry for what he had done.

Another part, a darker part, cackled at the shocked expression on ZaZa's slowly paling face. It was magnificent, watching this monster pay for all he had forced Naruto through. All the actions he had forced Naruto to commit. All the anger and rage and suffering and the burning unadulterated desire to watch this man SUFFER was final coming to pass.

"You son of a whore!" A voice cried from behind him, and Naruto let his eyes close, resigning himself to his course. He knew this would happen, knew the response and punishment for ZaZa's death.

He would be slain, like any other. As the thud of foot falls came ever closer, sounding out in slow motion, a peace took hold. Something Naruto hadn't felt in a very long time. Serenity.

Black fire bathed the room, and a chorus of screams resounded off the walls, only to fall into silence a moment later.

Naruto let his eyes drift open after a few moments of...well still living. He had released his grip on his knife, and ZaZa was a slumped form surrounded by the blood that poured from his throat.

He took in the now almost empty room and the scowl on Lord Lucifer's face.

"We don't have much time. If you both want to live...you'll have to come with me." The Maou spoke softly, forming a teleportation circle under his feet.

Sirzechs wanted to curse his own actions, but he couldn't stand by and allow the duo to be slaughtered. He had allowed such actions to happen once before, but not again.

Naruto and Kari stared in confusion, before ambling over to the Maou, a strange detachment to the situation filling them.

What...what just happened?

A flash of red filled the room, and all three individuals were gone.

A cooling corpse the only sign anyone had been in the room.

 **A.N.: A bit shorter than I would like, but I really wanna stop here. More to come next chapter I promise, but this just seemed like a great closing point.**

 **For anyone confused, ZaZa will be covered more in later back story. Naruto was able to kill him based on surprise alone, over-confidence kills after all. This in no way sets Naruto up as a god killer right now, nor does it make ZaZa a bitch. Killed off OC he may have been. All I'm trying to say is, don't let this paint Naruto's current power scale. This is an extremely AU universe, so shit is gonna be off the wall.**

 **Any questions are welcome!**

 **DarkStar, Out.**


	3. Setting The Stage

The cacophony of noise was headache inducing. Voices screaming and raging into the evening hours. Arguments, counter points, debate, debate, debate.

It was enough to even try the patience of a good man.

" **Silence!** " Sirzechs shouted in true wrathful fashion, black flames bursting forth at his anger's unleash.

The council chamber became still in less than a second.

"I have had enough of this mindless bickering! You!" Sirzechs pointed to the council stenographer, "Make note! I, Sirzechs Lucifer, do hereby decree..."

Silence met the opening statement, only the soft 'clack' of fingers on keys echoing throughout the chamber.

"Hence forth, Kari Uzumaki is to be under the protection of the Lucifer title, crimes against which shall be punishable by public execution." A collective murmurs broke out in the chamber, disgust and anger at the words.

"Naruto Uzumaki, elder brother of Kari Uzumaki and champion of Undeworld Brawling Championship has demanded this as his favor. I will hear no more discussion on the topic." Sirzechs announced over the murmurs, ignoring most the council as it was.

"That's all well and good Lord Lucifer, but what of that...that insect! He deserves to be executed as well!" A memeber of the 72 pullers roared and anger.

Sirzechs hated breaking any kind of news to the council. Good or bad, there was sure to be a lot of needless arguing.

Breaking the news that an Angel had taken the life of a memeber of the 72 was sure to do worse.

"I will be handling that personally. I was witness to the altercation, and as such will decide an appropriate punishment for the crime." Sirzechs shot back. He didn't want to be questioned right now, he was already nearing his wits end.

"That is unacceptable My Lord! This brat MURDERED one of the 72 Pillers most prominent members! You can't seriously expect us to let this go!" Another man shot to his feet.

"I don't expect anything of this council. I am ORDERING YOU to let this go." Sirzechs forced him back down with a withering glare.

"Son! You can't just let this boy go free!" His father, Zeoticus, shouted. While he could understand his son's position, to even think of letting such a blatant crime go unpunished was unthinkable!

Sirzechs just stared at his father for a moment, before opening his mouth. "Let me be clear! At this time, both Naruto, and his sister Kari, are in my personal residence being watched over by my wife. Any action, and I do mean ANY, taken against them, will be as if you are striking against ME. I will handle Naruto's punishment, and should anyone feel they have a problem with that, please step forward and challenge me for my position!"

The council once more descended into silence, a balm to Sirzechs pounding head.

"If there are no other matters of state, I will be returning home for the evening. Good day gentlemen." And with a muted red flash, Sirzechs was gone.

It was a moment before anything was said.

"This is an outrage! We can't just allow that Angelic filth to walk free!" A man said to his neighboring councilmen.

"Easy! You heard what Lord Lucifer said." The man replied, lightly adjusting his glasses. "Is there no way you can convince your son to change his mind Lord Gremory."

"Unfortunately, I doubt it. My son was very adamant, and serious, something I rarely see." Zeoticus replied, rubbing his forehead. "You heard what he said, this Naruto seemed to react in a way to protect his sister, and it is no secret how protective of Rias my son can be."

"So we just allow the boy to walk?" A voice echoed throughout the chamber, causing murmurs to once more become prominent.

"For now, yes. We have no choice. There is no one among us that can challenge my son, and as it stands, we haven't really lost much. Should we take the fight to Lord Lucifer, I fear that will not be the case." Zeoticus replied.

"He killed a sitting Councilman!" Someone cried out in rage.

"He killed ZaZa. A sleezy, underhanded, back door dealing shrew of a man. That pathetic excuse of a devil stood against us during the Revolution, and now you cry out in anger at his death?" Zeoticus accused.

ZaZa had been a thorn in the side of many people, and Zeoticus for one hadn't been sad to hear of his rather fitting death.

ZaZa has spent years stabbing others in the back, it was an ironic poetry that his murderer had stared him in the eye.

"For now, our hands are tied. We must wait and see. Who knows, perhaps this Angel will be a boon to our society." Zeoticus explained diplomatically.

Several doubtful eyes locked onto him, but he paid them no mind. The hour was late, he just wanted to go home.

"If there is nothing else Gentlemen, meeting adjourned."

 **-GEN-**

Naruto stared ahead unflinchingly. It had been hours since the Lord Maou Lucifer had deposited Kari and himself in this mansion, presumably to speak with his council.

Naruto had spent that time thinking. Thinking and holding his precious sister. The person he had suffered so long for.

She was sleeping, the cruelty of the day and exhaustion of the last few years taking a massive toll. She had been asleep since the moment they were left alone.

Naruto remained awake, watching the door on the other side of the room. Waiting.

They would come for him. He knew. They would take him and kill him, just as it should have been in the booth above the stadium.

Did Sirzechs want it to be a public spectacle? Was that why he was spared?

Would they try to harm Kari?

A snarl left his lips unconsciously.

They would have to step over his long cooling corpse. Not even death would stop him from protecting her. Even if his body broke and bleed he would fight till nothing remained!

A shift in his side and a soft murmur left his sister, and his rage quelled almost instantly.

She looked so delicate. So pure. It was hard to believe she had been able to survive under that bastard for so long. How had she not fallen into despair? Naruto had her, his goal, his promise.

What kept Kari going?

The door opened and a knife sank into the wood of the frame.

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at the runic covered blade, shifting lines of ink and steel overlapping beautifully.

"Well, most people greet their savior with a thank you." The devil spoke calmly, leaving the knife were it lay. He had no idea what the runes on the blade meant, and didn't want to risk unnecessary injury.

It really wouldn't help the boy's case.

"Why are we here? Am I to be executed? Is Kari? I will tell you now I will fight you to the-" Naruto was cut off by a chuckle from Sirzechs.

"You have quite the imagination don't you my boy?" The Devil spoke. "Why would your dear sister be in danger. I am bound by my word to protect her."

Naruto raised a cautious eyebrow at that. He didn't have the best history with Devil's and their 'word', but his instincts were rarely wrong, and they were saying to trust the redhead.

"If that is true...then why am I still here?" Naruto replied, calmer this time. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He had killed ZaZa. Blatantly murdered him in front of the Lord Maou.

He should be dead.

"That's the question isn't it? You committed a great crime, yet here you sit, precious sister in hand." Sirzechs spoke with a tone of curiousity, belying his actually trail of thought.

The Devil wasn't above petty mind games to prove a point.

"I saw something, in that booth. Something I haven't seen in many an age." Sirzechs carried on, moving further into the room and sitting in a chair stationed against the wall opposite the bed Naruto and his sister inhabited.

"And what did you see oh great Lucifer?" Naruto bit back sarcastically, his one arm moving to his sister and wrapping around her tightly.

Sirzechs made him nervous. Uneasy. This was the RULER of the Underworld. He wouldn't have much hope of winning this fight if it came down to it.

Doesn't mean he would give his damn best.

"I saw a man that once held me dead to rights." Sirzechs replied with an easy smile. The boy was defensive, but more so on protecting his sister. It really did remind him of that day.

"During the Holy War, I came across another blond Angel. He had slaughtered hundreds of my kin, made it look like child's play." The Devil carried on. "I was understandably upset and sought to bring him to justice. Barely into my first century and I was more than ready to prove my worth."

"...what happened?" Naruto replied, more rhetorical than anything. Sirzechs wouldn't have started this little tale if he wouldn't finish it. Gave Naruto more time to think though, to plan.

"He soundly handed me my ass." The redhead admitted, a nostalgic smile on his face. It had been many years since he had been beaten that handedly. "He countered my every plan, my every attack. He moved like lightning and laid me bare for the world to sweep away at its whim. Had it not been for my future wife, I'm sure he would have slaughtered me fully."

"Grayfia made to sacrifice herself for me." The Devil admitted with a slight frown. It was one of his greatest shames. His loving wife, standing against that monster of a man, just to spare him a few more moments of life. "He had approached to finish my downed form, and I knew my time had come. Grayfia didn't agree. She stood before him, trembling but firm. The sword in her hand was clearly shaking."

Naruto remained silent. Not much needed to be said. This was probably one of the only losses Sirzechs had ever truly suffered, it would be rude to interrupt the memory.

"'Would you really die for this man?'" Sirzechs quoted. "The only words he had spoken the entire fight. And they were a simple question. Grayfia didn't hesitate of course, a resolute nod leaving her. I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful if I'm honest. That fierce stance, that shaking form. She looked every bit scared but ready to fight and die for me. It was humbling in a way I can't explain."

Sirzechs looked up at the ceiling, the memories of that day weighing on him heavily.

"For a moment, I thought the Angel would strike her down, just as he had so many times before. It took a long time to figure out why he hadn't. Why he simply dismissed up like we were children being sent to our rooms. 'Go. Enough blood has been spilled today.' And then he was gone. A blink of light so familiar to me at the time I honestly expected it was nothing more than a preamble to my death." Sirzechs sighed heavily. He had been so sure at the time he would die. Grayfia had once mentioned he had cried when they got back to the manor, but he couldn't recall. That day had left him in shock.

"...why did he spare you?" Naruto broke Sirzechs from his thoughts. What did that Angel see that was worth sparing a future enemy?

Sirzechs looked at the blond a moment before standing with a nod. "I have informed the council that I will be handing down your punishment for killing ZaZa myself." The Devil declared, making Naruto recoil lightly in shock.

He wasn't going to be executed!?

"I have a bit of an idea, but for now rest. Recover. You've earned that much I believe." Sirzechs made his way back to the door, intent on leaving the children alone for now.

"You never answered my question." Sirzechs heard from his back.

It was still in the room for a moment, and Naruto thought he may be ignored. That the question would go unanswered.

"There are many reasons I suppose. Avoiding a war. Seeing myself in your actions. Perhaps even just a petty revenge against ZaZa for all the bullshit he has laid at my feet over the centuries." Sirzechs grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it. Naruto hung his head, eyes searching the bed for his answer. It was clear even Sirzechs didn't know exactly why he spare the angelic boy.

"But I suppose it mostly came from the way you look at me." Sirzechs announced as the door swung open. "The same way Grayfia looked at that man on that fateful day."

Naruto snapped his eyes back up to the Devil's back, burning his eyes into the Maou's form.

"You know I would slaughter you in a moment. Know that nothing you could ever do would stop me from killing you." The voice and tone were heavy, final even. "But you don't care. You would break the world around you to protect that girl. The same way Grayfia would have broken the world to protect me."

Sirzechs looked over his shoulder at the boy, watched as his lone hand unconsciously brushed away a strand of hair from his sisters face.

"Grayfia has done amazing things since that day in Death Vally. I can't help but wonder if you'll do much the same."

With nary more a word, Sirzechs was gone, leaving Naruto once more alone in silence.

It was a cruel trick, the Lucifer supposed, but mercy could endure ones enemies to the merciful. Perhaps peace would really be achieved if he could get _THAT_ man's son on his side.

Sirzechs hardened his eyes, sweeping through the mansion quickly. He needed to contact the Holy Host.

 **-GEN-**

The first thing she realized upon waking, was the fact that she was in bed. A large bed. A large COMFORTABLE bed.

Everything else could wait, that was the most shocking thing at the moment.

She had spent the last few years sleeping in woods, cells, and floors. To actually have a bed was surreal.

The next thing she noticed was the body beside hers, something she had grown to miss in the last four years. Her brother had always insisted they stay as close together as possible, so he could protect her at all times, and up until their capture, the two had shared a bed.

Perhaps it was her own abandonment issues, or maybe it was her brothers fear of loosing her. But for the last four years she had only seen him in brief moments of respite. To wake up and have him there was like a gift from God.

"Naruto-nii-sama!" Were the words that shocked the blond angel awake, slender arms wrapping around him in a fierce hug and incoherent babble rattling his mind.

"What what!" Naruto shouted back in surprise, sleep still fogging his mind. He wrapped his arms around Kari in a mild panic, turning the two into a mass of tangled limbs and incoherent screaming.

When Grayfia burst into the room, having already been on the way to bring the two their meals, she walked into the blond duo shouting and squirming now on the floor, tied up between each other and the blankets.

She truly did try to suppress the sweat drop that rolled down the back of her head.

' _Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a normal thing?_ '

 **-GEN-**

After helping the two untangle themselves, and assisting in calming the emotional teenage girl, Grayfia left the room, informing the two of dinner being prepped. She still wasn't certain why her childish husband brought the two here, but he hadn't steered her wrong before.

Naruto stared after the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, a contemplative look on his face. So that was the great woman who stood ready to die for her love. She certainly held a charm about herself.

Kari was a blushing mess, apologizing profusely had only succeeded in making her more embarrassed at the minor issue she had caused her brother. The fact someone else had witnessed it left her with a very solemn, If a bit comical expression.

She was thankful no one mentioned anything after the fact. The nice maid had helped them apart and then just left, letting them know about dinner! So polite.

"Ah! That's right! Nii-sama, where are we?" Kari asked in confusion. The last she remembered, she and her brother had been taken...taken by one of the Maou!

Naruto, open seeing recognition light in his sister's eyes, nodded. "We're still in Lord Lucifer's home. He brought us here after...that." His tone of voice was some what disheartened, he wasn't sure what Kari would think about his actions. He doubted she had even seen him act so brutal. So uncaring.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder, and his sister beamed at him. A bright pure smile that, if Naruto didn't know any better, lit up the room.

She hugged him once more, this time, far more conscious about the decision. A warm heart felt hug that tried to convey how grateful she was for his actions.

Kari could see the turmoil in her brother, and she doubted he knew that she was aware of his oat deeds. ZaZa had taken great pleasure in telling her about the brutal efficiency in which her Nii-sama had dispatched his opponents.

Kari knew her brother had taken lives, but she didn't care. She also knew why he did it. In the few times he had been able to talk to her in the last few years, he had conveyed his desire to see her free of that, that bastard! He fought so she would be safe. She didn't understand why he did it, why he didn't just try to escape, she was positive he could! But instead he fought, and bled, and suffered. All so she could be safe.

For a time, the siblings just sat there and held each other, taking solace in the fact that finally, finally they were free of that monster who had held them captive for so very long. Even if they had only traded one monster for another, at least now they were together.

"Come on." Naruto started, a flinch in his lip almost forming a smile. "Let's go get some food."

A nod of blonde hair agreed heartily.

 **-GEN-**

When Naruto thought about having dinner in the home of one of Angel kinds greatest enemies, he assumed they would be given food and be sent back to their room. Maybe eat with the help. It would only make sense, even as guests, Naruto alone would represent all things devil's sought to kill.

So when Kari and he were sat down at a large, decorative table, he was understandably confused.

"Lord Lucifer has deemed fit to host you as guests. As such, a place of honor must be established at the dining venue." The slight monotone of Grayfia Lucifage informed the two.

Kari didn't seem to care, taking in the large dinning hall with awe and splender.

Naruto wasn't in the same boat. This was some kind of set up. It had to be. No self respecting leader would host a descendant of his greatest enemies so readily. It didn't make sense!

As Naruto stewed on the perceived plot against him and his sister, another diner entered the hall.

He was a small chap, perhaps nine or ten. Red hair and with the posture of the finest of royalty. He took in the two guests and immediately was enamored with the bright blond hair they both shared, and they way the girl's blue eyes shined like crystals!

"Oh wow!" The boy gasped out as he invaded Naruto's personal space far too quickly for one so young. "You have a tattoo!" The boy shouted excitedly, a hand pointing to the chain like marking around Naruto's neck.

Naruto and Kari were both caught off guard by the sudden appearance. One lost in thought and one drinking in their surroundings. Naruto leaned back in his chair, staring down at the offending limb in confusion. What was the boy-

"Millicas. What has your mother told you about such rude gestures?" The amused voice of Sirzechs Lucifer resounded through out the room.

"I'm sorry Father." The boy replied mutely, looking at his feet. He never liked upsetting his mother and father, but he was curious!

"No real harm done son, though, that does raise an interesting question." Sirzechs sat at the head of the table, and folded his hands under his chin. "Is that something ZaZa marked you with? It wouldn't be the first time he had some for of market on his victims."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, a hand going to his neck. "This? No. I've...always had this seal. It was a gift." The blond spoke softly, his mother's smiling face appearing in his mind's eye.

 _'Remember Son, this is for emergencies only!'_

"Is that so? Well, I'll leave it be then." The Maou waves a hand dismissively, not to concerned. If it wasn't one of ZaZa's explosive markers, it wasn't an issue.

"Ah...Lord Lucifer Maou Sir..." Kari spoke up hesitantly, her hand slightly raised. She looked nervous as all hell, shaking in her seat as the eyes of one of the most powerful beings in the underworld eyed her.

"Yes young lady?" Sirzechs replied, barely containing his amusement at Kari's nervousness.

"I...what...thank you." Kari spoke softly, her eyes quickly going to the table. It brought the three males in the room short.

 _'What is she thanking him for...?'_

"Whatever for my dear?" The Maou replied, an honest confusion on his face.

Kari looked up and looked Sirzechs in the eye. "You...you saved Nii-sama. I don't know why. But you saved him. So...thank you."

Naruto felt his eyes soften at that. It was the truth wasn't it. Sirzechs has taken the four other men in that booth like it was child's play. He took them into his home. He was even feeding them...

"Thank you, Lord Lucifer." Naruto followed his sister's example. He was still unsure what his punishment would be for his actions, Sirzechs did at least deserve some pittance of thanks.

"None of that now!" Sirzechs waved his hands, laughing bashfully, he was always embarrassed by gratitude! "Especially from you Naruto! I still have to hand down your punishment after all."

Kari felt her eyes widen in shock at the declaration. "Wha..But you can't!"

"Kari.." Naruto tried to interrupt.

"No! He can't! You were protecting me! Lord Lucifer please! Punish me instead! Nii-sama didn't have a choice!" She said, hands on the table, standing from her seat. Desperation covered her delicate features.

A soft laugh stopped any thing else from being said, and the teens both cast there eyes to the Maou.

"Please stop hahaha your worry is unfounded, I assure you, it won't be anything extreme. As I told your brother, I have already spoke with the 72 Pillers. His punishment will come from me personally. Considering the pain in the as-rear," Sirzechs quickly corrected himself as he cast his eyes to his son. "ZaZa had been for the last six centuries, I'm inclined to make it something akin to a slap on the wrist."

Both teens looked at the devil in amazement. While Naruto knew he would be charge by the Maou personally, he didn't think it would be something so light.

"Actually! Now that I think about it, I do believe I have the perfect punishment in order." Naruto and Kari gulped at the smirk that crossed Sirzechs face, once more a pit of worry filling their stomachs.

"For the next 100 years, you will act as the grounds keeper to my Ria-tan's school!"

"WHAT!?"

 **A.N. Yo!!!! Chapter three is here to stay. This came off as a little cliche, but I didn't just wanna jump into our Duo being in Kouh. This isn't PUBG, they aren't just jumping from a plane.**

 **As you can guess, next chapter will be focused on the start of DXD, and we'll get some back story from our blond protagonist.**

 **Introductions and normal high school high jinks to follow, and the plot will thicken with the appearance of an old enemy! I hope you're ready.**

 **Before anyone asks, NO; Neither Naruto nor Kari will be joining a peerage. Period. I don't think I'll be doing a pairing for this story either, unlike my ambiguous one for NGD and my blatantly teased at and hidden one in KOQ (seriously its all there man! Context cluessssss.)**

 **The title thing I have going for the Maou position will be a bit of a running joke in the rest of the story. Lord, Maou, Lord Maou Lucifer etc. etc. when spoken in relation to Naruto thinking or speaking should be assumed to be sarcasm unless inferred otherwise.**

 **Any questions, just ask!**

 **DarkStar, out!**


	4. Resurgence

Rias Gremory was what one would call a bombshell.

Stacked.

Gorgeous in a word.

She, along with her best-friend and **[Queen]** , made up what was known as the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

While she wasn't overly fond of the attention lavished onto her due to her beauty, it was something she had taken a small amount of pride in.

Other woman wished to be like her, men fell over themselves to please her. It was the natural order, something of a custom.

So when she walked past a tall, unruly haired blond, one that didn't even pay her a second glance, she couldn't help but take notice.

He hadn't even given her a once over!

While she wasn't offended by his lack of attention, quite the opposite in fact, it did...bring her up short.

"Akeno...who was that?" Rias asked her friend as they both stopped in the hall on their way to class.

"Oh? That was one of the new Groundsmen. Naruto Uzumaki I believe." Akeno spoke softly, her head tilted in concentration.

Rias couldn't help but find him familiar. Something about him was just...she didn't know. She felt like she had met him before. "I see...Naruto."

"Ufufuf is Boucho interested in older men?" Akeno teased from behind her hand, something that Rias scoffed at, not dignifying the question with a response.

"Come on, we aren't going to be late for class just because you want to make some stupid jokes."

"Yes Boucho."

 **-GEN-**

Naruto had to bit back an annoyed sigh. It was his first day and damnit if it wasn't shaping up to be a bad one.

First some kid had gotten blood all over the Kendo Room floor mats, then someone got sick in the science room.

 _'I swear...if Lucifer didn't have Kari going here, I would have just let him kill me.'_ The blond lamented.

After so many years under ZaZa's thumb, and the years on the run before that, Kari hadn't had anything close to a normal childhood. Hiding out in abandoned buildings, stealing, and then being held captive?

Yeah no. She was about as well adjusted as he was to normal society, which is to say not at all.

When Sirzechs has offered her schooling at the academy, prefacing it with the fact it would keep her and Naruto close together, the two hadn't really been on board.

Naruto because he didn't think she would handle the environment well.

Kari because she didn't want to be separated from her dear brother for anything. Even an education.

In the end, Naruto had broken down and convinced his sister to attend, if for nothing else than his sake of mind.

He could only teach her so much from his own limited schooling at ZaZa's hands.

The two bedroom house Sirzechs had offered them hadn't hurt either.

Naruto just trudged his way to the main courtyard, bypassing several of the younger year classrooms. He paused by room 2-B to glance in on his sister. What he saw couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Perhaps he had been wrong.

Kari was chatting animatedly to a white haired girl that just seemed to nod along as she spoke, her yellow colored eyes staring at his sister intently.

"Maybe that redhead had a point.." Naruto mused to himself as he carried on.

 _"You said it yourself, neither of you have had the best of social lives, this would be a good chance for your sister to make friends."_

 _"I don't need friends! I have Onii-sama!"_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It hadn't taken much from him to convince the girl to agree, but he was sure she would thank him for it later.

Suddenly, the radio on his belt decided to crackle to life.

"Uzumaki, I need you to head over to the track. Apparently some kids are tied up to the trees on the edge of the field."

Naruto just stopped as the message rang through his head.

Seriously? Was this the kind of crap he was gonna have to deal with every day?

"Shoulda just let him kill me..." The blond grumbled as he stalked off. It had almost been break time too.

 **-GEN-**

Rias hummed to herself lightly as she filled out some requisition forms, her pen scratching along the pages almost absentmindedly. The door to the Occult Research Clubroom opened and caused her eyes to snap up.

It was that man, the blond from before. Both froze as they crossed eyes, and for a moment, a blood soaked man covered in bruises replaced the form of well to do groundskeeper.

Rias almost snapped her pen in half.

"The forsaken..." Rias whispered almost to herself, the blond was able to pick up on it however.

"...Gremory-san." Naruto bit back. He had hoped he wouldn't run into Lucifer's sister at all in his time here, but on the first day? What kind of bullshit luck..

"Why are you here?!" The redhead demanded, shooting to her feet. She was aware of the tournament rules, but to see the champion WORKING AS A GROUNDSKEEPER FOR HER SCHOOL WASN'T NORMAL!

Had ZaZa finally broke down and sent his best to assassinate Lord Lucifer's little sister?!

"...here." The blond mumbled, causing Rias to lean forward over her desk.

"What was that?" She asked, cupping a hand to her ear.

Naruto sighed and spoke quietly once more, "I...here." Being the only words the female devil caught.

"One more time." Rias egged on, she could almost make out...

"I work here."

Rias made a very valiant attempt to catch herself, truly.

Her face meeting her desk was her only reward.

"YOU WHAT?!"

 **-GEN-**

"I see...that certainly sounds like my idiotic Nii-sama." Rias scoffed as she sat across from the elder blond situated on one of her glorious couches.

Seriously, they were ridiculously comfortable.

Naruto just used his hand to rub the back of his head, more annoyed than embarrassed. "100 years as a groundskeeper at your 'luxurious' academy. Though I should be grateful I suppose. He did allow my sister to attend free of charge."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that, this was the first she had heard of _one_ angel being forced to fight in the underground tournament. To find out two had been held captive was both shocking and appalling.

While slavery wasn't explicitly banned in the underworld, it was heavily frowned upon. Disguised as it was with the peerage system.

Most families weren't like the Gremory Family. They treated those in their peerage more as servants than family members. It wasn't uncommon for high class devils to trick or even force other beings into servitude by either smooth words or swooping in when someone was at their end.

Death can be a very powerful motivator, and more often than not, it lead to individuals going rouge and becoming a Stray.

A sad thing indeed.

"I suppose I'll have to keep an eye out for her. Not many devils can claim to be friends with an angel."

Rias tried to make light of the situation. A joke really.

The knife that embedded into her ornamental let her know just how unappreciated the joke was.

"Let me make this clear Gremory-san. We aren't friends. I doubt we ever will be. Do not, under any circumstances, include my little sister in your plots or schemes." The way his voice came off sounded pleasant enough, but Rias only just suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine at the way he looked at her.

A part of her wanted to be offended that this man would assume she was going to use _anyone_ to advance her own station, but she could also see where he was coming from.

 _'I suppose 5 years held against your will would make anyone cynical..'_

"I didn't mean to imply any untoward actions. I'm sorry." Naruto just looked at the redhead, hand slowly relaxing around the grip of his knife. She seemed honest enough about it.

So had ZaZa.

"...I'll come fix your table later." The blond spoke as he stood and wretched the knife free, the gash it left clearly defined.

The door to the room opened and showed the form of the second year, Koneko Toujou. A slight girl of only 4 feet and some odd inches. Belatedly, Naruto recognized her as the girl his sister had been chatting animatedly with earlier.

Said sister that had walked in along side the girl.

"Nii-sama!" Naruto knew that tone. Knew that type of cry.

.0034 seconds was all he had to react and it wasn't long enough.

"Urk!" Was all Naruto could cry as a blonde blur slammed into his side and cast him end over end to the floor.

Kari for her part didn't care, her big brother was here! Lunch just got way better!

"What are you doing in here Big Brother! Shouldn't you be working? Is this a surprise party? How do you know Koneko-chan? Did you come to join me for lunch?" The girl fired off in that rapid way most 15 year old girls were known for.

Naruto heard approximately none of it, his world spinning as it was. Take a boot to the chest? No problem. Fist to the face? Spit out the tooth, keep going.

Tackle hugged by a 15 year old girl? T.K.O.

The blond was snapped out of his daze by the giggle of the lone redhead in the room. Something that grabbed the attention of both Uzumaki's.

"Well, your sister is certainly excitable." The Gremory spike as Koneko sat down beside her with a quiet 'Hello Boucho.'

"It seems Koneko-chan has gone out of her way to make a friend. I must thank you for that Uzumaki-chan. It's not often Koneko is friendly with...well anyone actually." The readhead rapped a finger to her chin in thought. Coming to mind, Rias was pretty sure this is the first time the Nekoshou has invited anyone to the clubroom. This girl must have struck a cord with the Neko.

"You must be Rias-san! Koneko-chan said you might be here! I apologize for rushing in so suddenly. I got excited.." Kari spoke as she hastily climbed to her feet, leaving her groaning brother in her wake. She lightly kicked his leg. "Nii-sama, you're embarrassing me."

Naruto just leaned up using his arm, a quirked eyebrow. He was pretty sure it was Kari's fault they wound up like that.

"Think nothing of it. Your brother was just regaling me with some stories of his and your shared past." Kari got nervous here. She was hoping to let the past stay dead and buried, start new and what not. If Rias knew, than Koneko might find out, and if Koneko found out than the school might find out then she would have to run away again and then Naruto-Nii might have to fight again and he could get hurt and-

"Kari." Her brother voice made a calm wash over her, her hyperventilating slowing to calm breathes. "This is Sirzech's sister. For all else that can be said about Devil's, she can be trusted, if only a little."

Kari gapped at her brothers words, not really sure how she should take them.

After a moments pause, the girl bowed, shocking the redhead and Neko, though Naruto just seemed a touch amused.

"Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to study here Rias-sama. Lucifer-sama informed me how many of the students you approved to join the high school curriculum directly."

Rias just waved a hand, dismissing the thanks. She usually just approved anyone that her brother sent her way, knowing he was doing so for a reason. But still, some praise on her diligent work was appreciated

"Seeing as how we've all become aquatinted, What's say we share some lunch? My treat." Rias spoke happily. While she was sure the new groundskeeper would try to find some hidden meaning in her actions, Koneko had gone out of her way to bring this girl to the clubroom. This was the first interaction outside the peerage or social gathering the young girl had ever been invested in.

No way in hell was she going to deny the Nekoshou that. Scary older brothers be damned.

"Can Nii-sama join us? He's been working all day I bet!" Kari asked excitedly, turning to her elder that was scratching his head, looking wholly uninterested in the idea.

"I would Kari, but I have to get-" "the food, yes your brother and I will go get the food." Rias interrupted, standing to her feet, ignoring both the younger Uzumaki's excited shouted, and the elders light glare.

"Come along Naruto-san, you wouldn't make a lady carry all of the food by herself would you?"

Naruto grumbled lightly as he trudged behind the redhead. He would have just left them to their own devices if not for two things.

Kari was once more in the lion's den.

And she would be on his case for days if he actually made the girl, devil or not, carry everything.

 _'Still don't understand where she got that sense of decency. Must be from mom and dad.'_

 **-GEN-**

Back in the ORC room, Koneko and Kari had taken to getting settled, and Koneko couldn't stop the words from tumbling from her lips.

"Lucifer-sama saved you as well?"

"..ah...yes. Nii-sama and I were...in trouble. Lucifer-sama took us into his home."

"...are you a supernatural being as well?" Koneko asked after a moment, memories of her own rescue coming to mind.

"Um! I haven't been able to manifest my wings yet, but Big Brother tells me not to worry about it. According to him I take more after our Mom than our Dad, what ever that means." The blonde replied a small smile on her face. She didn't remember her parents, not like her brother did. But she always took his word for it. She may have gotten their father's eyes and hair, but her attitude and personality was all mom according to Naruto.

"What Faction do you belong to?" The Nekoshou asked in curiosity. It may have sounded rude, considering it very well could have been a private matter, and not to mention Koneko's bland manner of speaking.

"Nii-sama says we belong to the Heaven Faction. I've never met another angel aside from Nii-sama, so I don't really know a lot more than what he tells me about the Factions." Kari spoke with a shrug.

Koneko just nodded at her words. She was familiar with those kind of circumstances, her sister's own betrayal still evident in her mind. She had yet to meet another Nekomata, much less a Nekoshou.

"Say can you help me with the assignment from History class? I still can't find the Shogun Mr. Takami was talking about." Kari asked out of the blue, no doubt that would have caused the Neko to trip had they been walking.

Even as Koneko absently nodded, she couldn't help but marvel at her fellow classmate. This girl had a rough life from what she could infer. She remember Naruto from the tournament, which meant Kari had to have been near by. Their parents were gone, most likely dead. Both Kari and Naruto were probably forced into some kind of contact for survival. Being saved by Sirzechs meant something must have gone wrong.

But she was so carefree. So...happy.

Part of Koneko thought it was an act, a brave face she put on.

But another part of her saw it as genuine. As if the girl really believed the world and everything wrong with it would somehow, some way, be fixed. Saved.

Utterly optimistic and bubbly, a perfect way to describe the younger Uzumaki Sibling.

Koneko couldn't help but wonder what that must be like. What that kind of faith must feel like.

 _'If she was more like her mother...I...I wish I could have met the woman.'_ Koneko thought to herself as she read through a text book with Kari.

It was odd to be drawn to someone so much after only knowing them for a day, and it terrified the Neko, but Kari just drew her in. She seemed so kind and trust worthy.

She couldn't help but want to protect that.

 **-GEN-**

"I appreciate what your sister has done, believe it or not." Rias spoke as they neared the clubroom once more. The entire walk to the cafeteria Naruto had been shooting her loom after look, and finally, she decided to address it.

"What are you talking about?" The blond replied as he adjusted the bag in his arm. Standing in line had been annoying. One kid kept staring at his half folded sleeve. Rude.

"The reason I insisted Tom you both joining us. Koneko doesn't just...make friends. She doesn't really form attachments outside of the Peerage." Rias watched the ground as she walked, her mind in a far off memory.

Naruto just stayed silent as the girl gathered her thoughts.

"Koneko has had a trying life, it took weeks for her to even talk to ME. Kari-san seems to have gotten through to her in mere hours. It's quiet terrifying when I think about it." Rias spoke with a half laugh.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle along. "Yeah, she's always sorta had this thing. Even the 'guards' ZaZa had around us seemed to fall for that trap. Sneaking her extra meals, helping her see me. She brings out the best in the worst of us I suppose. Our Mom was the same way." The blond spoke whimsically.

Rias gave off a silent hum, acknowledging the blond's words.

They walked in silence after that, each lost in their own thoughts. Both happy that someone in their family was making strides in starting anew.

 **-GEN-**

A manila folder landed on the dark oak desk in front of a shadowed figure. Gloved hands were on display, and the navy blue of a business suit sleeves were visible as well, but nothing else could be determined.

It had all the makings of a cheesy spy movie.

"What is this?" A deep voice resounded throughout the room, one of the gloved hands dragging the folder into a better point of view.

"It seems Uzumaki has found a new backer." A female voice replied. The hands stopped flipping through the pages in the folder long enough to grant a pause, before continuing once more.

"That could be an issue. ZaZa may have thought of himself as clever, but it would have been easy enough to dispatch him should he get in the way of our plans. Who has taken the brat?" The deep voice replied, his hands dancing across a picture in the middle of the folder.

"From what we've gathered? Sirzechs Lucifer."

The hand froze, almost as if in shock, before purple eyes took in the form of the person who had dropped the folder on it's desk.

"That...is an issue." The voice spoke once more, a hint of a growl on it's tone.

"There is good news. The Uzumaki has taken up residence in Kouh. We have several agents there that can move in at your behest."

"Hmm...we'll wait for now," the voice spoke, his hands picking up the picture of Kari Uzumaki moving around the school yard of Kouh Academy. "If we move too soon we may tip our hand to the Factions, and I would rather avoid that if possible."

"Understood. Will there be anything else Sir?" The female spoke once more, already making her way to the door.

"Yes actually," The man replied, bringing the woman up short. "Find out more about the brother. I doubt Minato would leave either of his children without some form of protection. His sister may be the main goal, but I've seen some of his fights. Best to play on the side of caution."

"Yes Sir." The woman replied curtly, before vanishing from the room.

The man looked at the photo of Kari once more, studying it with his concentrically ringed eyes before tossing it back on top of the folder with little care.

He had been stalled for a few years, his operations may have been crippled by that bastard of a blond, but he would have his victory.

One way, or another.

 **A.N. Just a couple things here!**

 **A.) Kari's lack of response at finding out Rias was a devil.**

 **She has known Naruto as an angel, and watched him fight Devils for years, why try to make her shocked?**

 **B.) Koneko's lack of response at finding out Kari is a supernatural being as well.**

 **It's Koneko. Even when surprised, you'd get a better reaction from paint.**

 **C.) Rias not immediately recognizing Naruto.**

 **It was a stadium and they only crossed eyes for a moment, not to mention the announcement never gave Naruto's name. The second time they crossed paths she actually got to see his face. Simple.**

 **D.) Rias and Naruto's interaction.**

 **Rias is jus being her normal, overly nosy, intrinsically joking self.**

 **Naruto, while not a racist, doesn't trust anyone really. Anyone even making jokes about trying to get one over on Kari will be met with force. That's kinda his whole core of being.**

 **E.) Kari's age.**

 **Yes she is fifteen, I messed up the wording in chapter two with her description and that may make it seem like there is a discrepancy.**

 **To be clear. Kari is 15, Naruto is 19.**

 **I think that's everything I need to explain, but if you have any other questions let me know!**

 **Next for update will be No Good Deed, after that I'm hitting Chomping At The Bit again, so stay tuned for all!**

 **DarkStar, Out.**


	5. Work, Work, Work

Naruto had lived through the school of hard knocks. Dragged through the mud and blood, kicked and beaten. He had learned the fine art of survival at the edge of a knife.

Still, Nothing in all his life could have prepared him for what he was witnessing this fine Monday morning.

"Groundskeeper-san! You have to help me!" The teen shouted once more.

Now usually, Naruto would jump at the chance to help others. It just wasn't in him to watch people suffer.

But seriously, what the fuck?

"Don't mind us Sir, we caught this _scum_ peeping on us in the changing room." A girl spoke, bokken resting over one shoulder easily. She looked sweet enough, with shoulder length brown hair and those deceptively delicate features. There was something in her tone though, some edge that just set off all of Naruto's warning bells.

On one hand, as an employee to the academy, Naruto felt it was his responsibility to step in and free the bound male. After all, this WAS the kendo club, as far as Naruto could tell, the boy would probably be beaten to within an inch of his life.

On the other hand, Naruto also knew he was suppose to keep a low profile, and earning the ire of a dozen plus teenage girls in his first week of work might be highly detrimental to that undertaking.

Time waits for no man Naruto realized as the first blow was unleashed on the male teen's genitalia.

A sharp echo of agony left the brunette as a drop of sweat rolled down the back of Naruto's head.

' _Nope._ ' Was the only thought of the blond as he promptly pulled a 180, and stalked away from the area.

There wasn't a pay high enough in the world to make him deal with that.

"Groundskeeper-San! You can't just- IYAAAAA!"

No where near enough.

 **-GEN-**

It was a peculiar sight that greeted Naruto as he stalked away from...whatever the hell he had just been witness too, but still a welcome distraction.

His sister Kari was animatedly chatting with her new found friend, Koneko. While Naruto still wasn't to happy about his sister's choice in friends, he wouldn't fault her just because of his own misdealings with Devil Kind in the past. Though quite, the diminutive girl seemed mild mannered and even friendly, if a bit cold shouldered.

To see the two together was like seeing Yin and Yang. Bright and Bubble, Cold and Aloof. Strange.

But it seemed right however.

What was odd, was the style of dress the two girls wore.

"What the hell are you wearing Kari?" Naruto blurted out, stopping his sister midword. He was positive she hadn't been wearing the orange panda suit before, and where the hell would she even hide it if she had brought it with her?

"Naruto-nii!" Said orange monstrosity became a blur and smashed into his mid-section, something he had become accustomed to over the last few days, as his sister exploded into exposition at a thousand words a second.

"Ourteacherislettingushaveapajamadaycauseit'sthefirstweekyaknow?butIdidn'townanysoKoneko-chanletmeborrowoneandIpickedthiscauseorabgwisthebestandyoulikeorangetooisn'titgreat!"

All of which promptly flew over the elder blond's head.

"Kari-chan...I don't think Naruto-san understood anything you just said." Koneko chimed in with a soft monotone, ice seeming to form the words in midair. Naruto let his face blanch. Cold and aloof indeed.

"I think I caught pajama and great." The blond weakly defended himself.

As Kari went to draw in another deep breath, no doubt to repeat her earlier word vomit, Koneko cut her off.

"Our sensei wanted to start the new semester off in a more relaxed fashion. He requested a "Pajama Day" for the students of his class and was approved. Kari seems to be lacking in that department, so I offered her a set of mine." The white haired girl spoke, barely above a mumble, but Naruto caught it all the same.

"Ah...I see." The blond really couldn't think of much else to say. Seeing two girls standing outside in what may as well have been a onesie isn't something you see everyday, especially at an academy as prestigious as Kouh Academy was said to be.

They did look adorable though, so Naruto just smiled.

"You two look great, I'm actually kinda of jealous."

"As you should be Nii-chan! It's warm and soft and fuzzy! You have to be stuck in that stinky old uniform all day while I get to be bundled up as a panda!" Kari spoke with a haughty tone, a smug look on her face.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow before he delivered a swift chop to the top of Kari's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me Kari." Naruto huffed out, honestly this girl. "Shouldn't you two be heading to class?" The blond continued as Kari wept crocodile tears.

"Nii-chan is so mean!"

"We have lunch this period Naruto-san." Koneko answered in the younger blonde's stead.

"Ah. Heading to the club room then?" Naruto engaged the diminutive girl. At least Kari's friend seemed responsible.

"Hai. Bouchu said she would have Akeno-senpai make us some snacks." Naruto wasn't sure who this Akeno-senpai was, but from the way Koneko's eyes lit up, they must have been one hell of a cook.

"Well, I appreciate you looking after Kari for me, she can be a little air headed at times." Naruto teased slightly, causing his younger sibling to shoot to her feet with a fierce pout.

"That's a lie Nii-chan! Slander!" Kari shouted, her arms swinging as hard as possible to hit the elder blond, who just laughed off the attempt at violence, her blows feeling like nothing.

He couldn't remember the last time they were both able to be so carefree, couldn't even begin to think about the last time he had seen Kari so animated. So happy.

Naruto dropped his hand on the top of Kari's head, rubbing it affectionately and messing up her hair at the same time, a soft easy going smile on his face.

Kari stopped her thrashing as her brother tussled her hair, her eyes widening a little at the open display of brotherly love.

"I have to get back to work Kari, so you should head off. I'll be around campus if you need anything." Were the words he spoke before Naruto marched off, a light hum leaving him.

Kari stood there for a moment, watching her brother meander along, recognizing the tone he hummed as he walked.

"Kari-chan?" Koneko's voice broke her from her thrall, causing her to cut her eyes to the catesque like girl.

"Huh?" Truly a one with words, the younger Uzumaki.

"Are you okay? You seemed...lost."

Kari just smiled brightly at her friend, a nod and hum leaving her. "Nii-chan...he was humming."

Koneko just tilted her head, a confused look on her face. She wasn't really sure about the importance of that fact, but it seemed to brighten her friend up considerably.

As the two girls continued on their way, Kari let herself fall into her memories, bringing forth harsher, but in some ways happier times.

It had been along time...since she had heard Nii-chan hum their mother's lullaby.

 **-GEN-**

"I still don't understand why I have to clean THIS building." Naruto mumbled to himself as he made his way to the Occult Research Club building. Seriously, no other students used it, and how come that Devil girl got her own building for a SINGLE club anyway? Though he supposed her being Sirzechs' sister might have had a hand in it.

Still he shouldn't be forced to clean a whole building!

"Stupid schools. Stupid job. Stupid Lucifer." The blond continued to mutter as he made his way to the third floor, planning on working from the top down. It was well into the evening, he was tired, and he just wanted to go back to his ridiculously lavish two bedroom apartment and spend sometime with Kari.

"Ara, ara, you shouldn't complain about the one who granted you this opportunity groundskeeper-san."

The soft voice made Naruto take in his surroundings, wariness at the unexpected company, his eyes captured the sight of a teen girl, buxom in the most literally definition of the word. Her hair was a cascading midnight black, flowing down her back. Her eyes violet and a lot in both amusement and some other emotion Naruto couldn't really place.

She seemed every bit the beautiful high school girl, but Naruto knew the presence of a devil when he felt one.

"I take it you are one of Rias'?" Naruto cut straight to the point, not really in the mood for games after a long day of being the staffs whipping boy.

Lazy pricks.

"Ara, so quick to assume...what makes you believe that Naruto-san?" The girl replied, a sultry smile crossing her face.

Naruto just scowled, far to use to female devil's attempts to woo him for him to see it as any thing less than a failed seduction.

"Aside from you knowing my name, and being in her building? You reek of devil magic." An intention insult to the dark energy flowing throughout the girl, he may not hate the devils under Rias' command, but on the same hand that didn't mean he had to be nice.

"Oh so biting, I may enjoy this kind of play." The girl replied, a light blush crossing her face as sparks bounced off her hands. "However I can't take such an insult lightly, honestly saying I reek? Such a mean spirit Naruto-san is."

Naruto felt the tension in the hall rise as sparks became more prevalent, the energy of the girl becoming more focused and compact.

Naruto tensed, preparing for a fight as his combat knife slipped into his grip from the back of his belt.

"That's enough Akeno." Rias' voice cut through the hall in short order, dissipating the tension as quickly as it had arose.

"Ara, ara, I wouldn't have hurt him too much Bouchu." The now identified Akeno spoke, a certain disappointment in her tone, the sparks from before vanishing in an instant.

"We both know that is a blatant lie. It's a pleasure to see you again Naruto-san." Rias spike as her heels clicked against the hardwood floor.

"Yeah well, excuse me for not jumping for joy." Naruto replied blandly, his hand re-securing his knife to his belt. Atleast he wouldn't have to explain why Rias was down a servant to Lucifer. That would have been a problem.

"You astound me with you charm, truly." Came the biting remark from the red head. "This is my queen, Akeno Himejima. Otherwise known as the Priestess of Thunder."

Naruto regarded the girl lightly, a flash of recognition at the name. He had been a memeber if the underworld fighting circuit for sometime, he was all to aware of the possible new up and comers.

"A pleasure Naruto-san. Kari and Bouchu speak very hightly of you." The girl bowed, all former signs of hostility completely absent.

"I see." The blond made note to keep an eye on her. She seemed a little...off, to say the least. "I expect you haven't done anything...inappropriate to my little sister, correct?" His voice was tense, a slight threat in the tone. This woman had feed his little sister, there was no telling what kind of things she could have done to the food.

"Perish the thought! Kari is a delight, and I would never risk Koneko-chan's ire by hurting her new found friend." Akeno replied easily, a smile still on her face. This groundskeeper was so defensive, and quick to assume. Then again, him being an angel and her a devil...well old habits.

"Hm. I take it your club activities are done for the day? I'd like to get cleaning as soon as possible." Naruto addressed Rias, snapping the girl from her eyes bouncing between himself and Akeno.

"Ah yes. We were just about to head out actually. Something important came up." Rias spoke evasively.

"Well, what ever it is, keep Kari out of it." Naruto bit out as he moved past the two. "I don't need her more tied up in the machinations of your kind."

Rias watched the blond go, a touch miffed at his attitude. He could atleast be cordial with her. "Rias-sama...it's almost time."

Rias snapped her eyes to Akeno, who was also watching the blond's back as he moved further down the hall. "Right. Hopefully my familiar was able to give him the flyer. Better safe than sorry."

Naruto tried to ignore their words as he made his way to the third floor supply closet, but they weren't exactly being subtle or quiet.

 _'Why do I feel like things are going to become more complicated here soon?'_ The blond thought with a sigh. It was always something.

 **-GEN-**

Naruto watched the teen from yesterday bounce from person to person, his face and body language becoming more and more depressed with each passing conversation. Part of him was curious but the rest frankly didn't care. As he continued racking the fallen leaves into a small pile. While it was still mild spring, the trees around the academy still left quite a bit of a mess through out the day and night, and it was apparently his job to clean it up.

Working sucked. He ones this was Lucifer's fault. Some how.

"Excuse Groundskeeper-san." The voice of a male brought Naruto from his inner monologue before it could really kick off.

"Huh?" The Uzumaki where truly masters of the spoken tongue.

It was the peeping tom from yesterday, seemingly coming to him after being brushed off by the other students out and about.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you recognize this girl?" The boy held up his phone, that displayed a picture of a sweet looking girl with with delicate features, her long black hair kept straight and flowing, the soft smile highlighting her face.

Naruto ignored it completely in favor of the feel the boy was giving off. It was weak, barely a spark, but it wasn't there yesterday.

 _'So that's what they must have been talking about.'_

Naruto wasn't unfamiliar with the Evil Piece system, but on the same hand, neither was he accustomed to it. To feel the difference between a human and their reincarnated self as a devil was mildly shocking. Even if it was lackluster. He expected more from the invention of Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Sorry kid. Never seen her." Naruto dismissed out of hand. He hadn't really looked, but he didn't want to be involved any more than he already was. If Rias wanted to use this academy as a recruiting grounds, that was outside of his preview and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Ahhhhhh, How come no one remembers her! I finally get approached by a cute girl and everyone acts like she doesn't exist!" The brunette groaned, flopping to the ground in a heap. Naruto gave an annoyed grunt at the teen falling into his pile of leaves.

That had taken a good ten minutes!

"Yeah, yeah kid, sucks to be you. I'm working here so maybe you should get to class?" Naruto tried not to bite the kids head off, it wasn't his problem, so he didn't want to deal with it.

"Is this really all you have to do? Man you must have it easy." Naruto felt an eyebrow twitch at the dismissive tone from the teen. He knew he shouldn't get riled up, he was just a kid after all, had no idea how much work it actually took to do his job.

"I mean racking leaves seems like a dream come true if you could get paid for it, so simple and easy. A monkey could do it."

Breathe Naruto, breathe.

The blond looked near ready to hit the brunette as he casually disparaged his job/punishment. Groundskeeping was tough damnit!

The bell saved the boy, as he swiftly moved to the school proper. "All well, sayonara Groundskeeper-san."

Naruto just sighed as he looked down at the scattered leaves that had once been a pile.

It was official.

He hated his job.

 **A/N hey guys! Sorry for the delay on all my stories. As I said in CATB, I just settled into a new job and it's taken me some time to adjust. I plan on updating my Re:Zero cross next, then KOQ, followed by NGD. I'll probably follow that up with the SDP story I started if I'm in a more serious mood, or carry on bouncing between these four. All depends really. A short shooter here, but the next one I plan on starting on the Asia arc, so it'll either be a really long one, or a couple shorter ones. Haven't decided how I wanna do it yet. Let me know what you think!**

 **Oh and before you guys comment about Akeno's attitude towards Naruto this chapter, she's a sadist devil who has an angel working at her masters school. I feel like her wanting to...mess with Naruto is fully justified. I may not have her personality 100% yet, so let me know!**

 **Dark_Star, Out.**


End file.
